Diferente
by Amy de Cullen
Summary: Mi primer fic : . ¿Por qué siempre deben ser los súper protagonistas, los que tengan todas las aventuras? Conoce a este extravagante personaje. Tal vez no te habías dado cuenta de su presencia. Esconde muchos secretos...
1. Diferente

Diferente

Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer Fic, pretendo subir de HP, y de Twilight, así que hoy comienzo. Intenté buscar otra salida, para hacer mi historia y salir de lo típico, el nombre lo dice. Espero les guste, y me dejen reviews. Gracias a todos los que ya han leído el primer cap. Y me han dado sus opiniones. Gracias a Dani por entretenerme viendo a los gazettos! D.

-Todos los personajes son creados por** J.K. Rowling.**  
-El contexto es propiedad de** JK.****  
**-La historia o trama es **mía.****  
**-Esta historia **no tiene** fines de lucro.  
-**Aclaración **para el lector: Lysander, Lorcan y Halley son Hijos de Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander.  
A excepción de los **Aimiere, Halley y otros más** que van a ir apareciendo más adelante y voy a nombrar.

**Por Amy de Cullen. **

**Diferente**

-Oye Lunático,¿Por qué no te vas a cazar _nargles_?- vociferó un muchacho a otro.

- Sí, y ¿Por qué también no te comen? Ya que, si según tú existen. Deben alimentarse, ¿no?- Le gritó otro.

Y ahí estaba el, rodeandose las rodillas con los brazos y mirando a la lejanía.

"_Si que es un bobo…"_

"_Mira como se viste, ¿Y eso de andar con libros? ¡Fuera de onda!..."_

"_Ninguna chica lo toma en cuenta, míralo…"_

"_Siempre va solo…es tan extraño…"_

_¡Basta!_ Se dijo a sí mismo ¿Porqué había de soportar eso? Nadie se ajustaba a el. ¿Porque no, nada más lo dejaban en paz? De seguro todo sería más agradable, para el y para ellos.

Ahora, anhelaba estar en casa. Casa. Padres.

Esa última palabra, era la razón de su tormento.

Si bien, los Lovegood no eran, digamos…magos "normales y comunes", eran unos de los mejores. O así creía el. El amaba a sus padres, pero ser su primogénito, le había traído varias consecuencias. Mas aún estaba _Halley._

Halley Scamander, era la hermana de Lysander. Ella era toda su fuerza y su apoyo cuando asistían a Hogwarts. Era una nena encantadora, de trece años, y con una chispa interesante.

Tomó su libro y se dirigió al Viaducto. Siempre le había gustado observar desde allí. Ese era Lysander Scamander Lovegood.

Lysander. ¿Por qué lo habían llamado así? Simple. Su madre, Luna había tenido la flamante idea de llamarlo _Phil,_ ya que "_Phil_" era parte del nombre del padre de ella, _Xenophilius Lovegood_. Sin embargo, Luna quedó encantada con la extravagante idea de su esposo, Rolf, que decidió llamarle "Lysander", debido al parecido del nombre con el de un joven de una novela muggle. Vaya locura.

Y por último estaba _Lorcan_. Menudo lío era ese chico. Eran gemelos, pero totalmente contrarios. Solo el hecho de que, en gaélico, su nombre significaba "un pequeño violento" lo decía todo. Pero el se buscaba sus problemas, y Lysander los propios.

El tormento incluía humillaciones, vergüenza y envidia. Lorcan se zafaba de estos; dada su ruda personalidad, con un golpe estaba a salvo. Lysander optaba por la paz. Y Halley, era tan chispeante y feliz, que realmente no le importaba. Lysander intentaba seguir su ejemplo.

Y así era. ¿Acaso el no era diferente? Sí que lo era. ¿Podía alguien respetar eso, y aprender a conocer realmente la persona que Lysander era?


	2. Mente traviesa

Primero que nada quiero agradecerles a los que leyeron el fic, y me dejaron reviews, a Dani, y a Ammonie, y a los que la leyeron por msn. ¡Estoy muy contenta! Y bueno, sin darles mas lata, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Quiero decirles antes, que todavía es muy pronto para ir mostrando personalidades, así que a medida que avanza se irán revelando los detalles físicos y psicológicos de los personajes. ¡Gracias y saludos!

Por Amy de Cullen.

**Mente Traviesa**

-Es un nuevo día, un nuevo año en Hogwarts, hermano, ¿porqué te preocupas tanto?- susurró la chillona voz de Halley.

No le respondió. Halley sabía exactamente la respuesta.

Cada vez que empezaba el año, Lorcan tenía un "ritual" de bienvenida a los de primero. Se llevaba la mitad del verano planeando con lujo y detalle todas las picardías que les jugaría a los nuevos, y la otra mitad, preparando el material.

Su madre decía que en sus años de escuela, los hermanos de su amigo Ronald Weasley, respectivamente Fred y George, eran muy parecidos a Lorcan. Sin embargo, Lorcan era maquiavélico, porque Halley, que conocía a George, y había hablado mucho con el, podía asegurar que las bromas de los gemelos Fred y George eran inocentes…o tal vez, si no lo eran, se debían a una causa justa.

Ese día, Halley y Lysander tendrían que ocuparse de quitar a los pequeños de primero del camino de Lorcan. No era una gran aventura… pero la vida se volvía monótona, teniendo un hermano como el.

Lo malo era que, si a Lorcan se le ocurría meterse con algún alumno más intimidante que el, después se desquitaban con Lysander. Eso era lo que molestaba.

Ese día fue diferente.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó la voz de una pequeña cercana a los once años.

- Ya verás, amarás este lugar, y es mucho mejor que estar en la aburrida y estúpida cena de todos los días.- decía una voz viperina.

-Yo quiero estar allá. Este lugar me da calosfríos.- protestó la pequeña.

Se sintió algo moverse entre los árboles. Lorcan giró para percatarse de alguna criatura, pero no había nada.

-¿Listo, Halley?- susurró Lysander.

- Sí, vamos. – le indicó Halley.

Ambos salieron de los árboles para deslizarse a la siga de Lorcan y la niña.

Según las averiguaciones de Halley, y su gran trabajo de espionaje durante el verano, era posible que Lorcan estuviera dirigiendo a los nuevos hacia un claro en el Bosque Prohibido. Planeaba dejarlos con Aragog. Perfecto para asustar a pequeños niños.

Un grito interrumpió el pacífico silencio.

-¡Oye, Lorcan! ¡Deja ya a mi hermana! ¿Qué acaso no te cansas de jugar con los pequeños?

- Boba Aimiere, a ti ya te tocó esto en su momento, ¿porque no me dejas seguir con la tradición?- le dijo Lorcan con la mayor tranquilidad a la chica.

-¿No te hartas de esto? ¿Qué tiene de gracioso tratarlos así? – inquirió la chica.

-¡Madd! –gritó la niña pequeña cuando Lorcan la soltó.

-¡Maldita niña! – la insultó Lorcan, intentando agarrar a la pequeña para llevarla.

En eso una piedra golpeó la espalda de Lorcan.

-¡No le hagas daño!- chilló Halley.

- ¡Arg, Hall porque siempre te metes! ¡Ya vete! – dijo Lorcan soltando a la pequeña y dirigiendose a la diminuta Halley.

-¡Suelta a Halley!- ordenó Lysander acercándose por detrás a su hermano y apuntándole con la varita.

-¡Si no fueras mi hermano, ya verías lo que te haría…!- lo amenazó.

- Chicas, váyanse ustedes, vuelvan a la cena. – dijo Halley dirigiéndose hacia las dos chicas anteriores, que solo de mirarlas, se notaban horrorosamente asustadas. Al oír a Halley, ambas salieron corriendo hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué les estás haciendo, inútil?- le preguntó Lysander a Lorcan.

- Nada, solo los llevo al claro.

-Sabes que el claro es peligroso ¡Ahí está Aragog!- chilló Hall.

-Ese es el fin.

-¿Qué intentas?- le exigió ella.

-Asustarlos ¿Qué más? Y a ver si alguno de ellos se las puede con las arañas, así se une a mí, y lo utilizaría de vasallo.

- Loco. No puedo creer que seas mi hermano. Como tú mismo has dicho, si no es porque eres mi hermano, ya estarías tomando tus maletas y yéndote a Suiza.- le dijo Lysander aún apuntándole con la varita.

-Y con un trastorno mental grave…- dijo Hall y se largó a reír. Lorcan se fue, hacia el Castillo…


	3. Haz de luna

Haz de Luna

Acá dejo el tercer capítulo, gracias a todos los que leen nn. Estoy un poco apurada ahora…

¡Saludos, y espero les guste!

Amy.

**Haz de Luna **

Habían pasado tres meses desde aquel incidente en el Bosque. Ni Lysander, ni Hall, ni Lorcan, se recordaban ya de ello. Extrañamente, Lorcan había comenzado a actuar ligeramente más normal que de costumbre. Eso tenía mucho más contentos a Lysander y Hall.

Esa noche era el baile de Navidad. Habría torneo de los tres magos este año.

Al interior del dormitorio de chicos de Ravenclaw, estaba Lysander. Parado frente al espejo.

Extrañamente, se sentía feliz consigo mismo esa noche. No quería usar los antiguos trajes de su familia, que de por sí, ya eran…extraños. Así que ahorro galeones y compró uno propio durante las vacaciones. Se había desordenado su cabello marrón, ya que sólo se peinaba a veces, cuando la situación lo ameritaba…y esta no era una de las que el consideraba así.

Vio su reflejo otra vez. Pero no en el espejo, esta vez lo vio en sus ojos. En su familia, siempre habían dicho que tenía los ojos más llamativos, de un color grisáceo, y también tornado a azul cielo.

Bajo la escalera. Se sorprendió bastante al encontrar a su pequeña hermana Halley, sentada en un sillón, con la sala vacía.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hall?- preguntó Lysander riendo.

- También soy rápida para los acertijos. En realidad, no sé porque estoy en Hufflepuff.

Lysander rió.

-Oye…- comenzó Hall.

-Creo que sé que vas a decir.

-¿A sí? ¿Que voy a decir? – dijo Hall levantándose de un salto del sillón y sacudiendo su rubio cabello corto.

Lysander abrazó a Hall. Ella era tan chiquita, que Lysander llegaba a creer que la ahogaba en sus brazos. O tal vez el era demasiado grande.

-Tranquila, Hall…es tu primera cita, pero tienes que ir muy segura. No es de vida o muerte, ¿a que no? – la tranquilizó el.

- Aún así no puedo soportar los nervios pre-cita, ¡son tan dominantes, Lysan!- dijo con un tono preparado.

-¿Lysan? ¿Desde cuando me llamas así? – dijo el soltándola.

- Desde que me he dado cuenta, de que "Lys" suena como nombre de chica.- dijo Hall seriamente.

- Vaya loca. – dijo Lysander y se largó a reír con el extraño humor de su hermana

- Insoportable.- dijo Hall riendo.

Salieron de la sala, y se fueron conversando alegremente hacia el Gran Salón. Al entrar allí se encontraron con una decoración pomposa. Su madre, había participado del baile, pero no era gran cosa el relato al lado de la impresión de vivirlo. No era algo tan impresionante, pero en Hogwarts siempre eran unos exagerados con la decoración. Estaba lleno de mesitas para cuatro o seis personas, con muchos bocadillos y adornos florales. El suelo totalmente pulido, estaba preparado para ser pista de baile esta noche. Al final del Salón donde habitualmente estarían los profesores, estaba instalado un gran escenario lleno de luces. Quizás vendría algún grupo a contribuir con su música.

-Lysan, ahí está…- le dijo Hall agarrándole el brazo.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así, suena bastante raro. Y sí, ahora, tranquilízate, y sonríe. Es la mejor política.- le dijo empujándola hacia donde estaba el chico.

- Gracias…- dijo y se fue saltarinamente hacia donde el la empujó.

Lysander se detuvo a mirar a todos los que allí estaban. Pudo observar a Lorcan, con una tropa de chicas tras el, todas esperando que las sacara a bailar. Si supieran que solo juega con ellas…

-¡Hey, Lysander!- le llamó una voz conocida.

Era Teddy Lupin. Su mejor amigo en la escuela.

-¿Qué tal esto? ¿No crees que es impresionante?- le preguntó. Seguramente, no así como a Lysander, a Ted le impresionaba más todo esto. Aún siendo criado por magos, Ted no tenía padres. Y nunca le habían contado siquiera una historia sobre como eran las cosas en Hogwarts. Aunque tal vez su tío Harry, sí.

-Sí, es muy interesante. No creí que fuera tan llamativo todo esto. – le dijo Lysander, en tono alegre.

-Sí… ¿Has invitado a alguna chica?- se cuestionó Teddy.

-Pues…no. Sabes que me cuesta mucho conocer personas, más aún con la mala fama que mi hermano, - dijo con tono sádico.- y mis padres me han dado.- Lysander lamentaba decirlo, porque amaba a sus padres, pero ser hijo de alguien como Luna Lovegood, no le había traído buenas experiencias.

- Oh, vaya…es que, tengo que ir a juntarme con Victoire, ya sabes… nos conocimos en primero, y luego nos alejamos…pero creo que esta será una oportunidad para reavivar nuestro romance.- explicó Teddy con tono de rompecorazones.

-Ve, no es problema. Ya me las veré yo esta noche.

-¿Seguro, hermano?

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno, entonces, te dejo. Disfruta la noche, hermano.- dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

¿Qué hacer? Se preguntó Lysander. Creía que esta noche iba tener más esplendor que el que tenía hasta ahora. Y no tenía amigo, ni cita, ni nada. Dejar pasar la noche. Todas las chicas se veían totalmente ocupadas con sus parejas, ¿qué iba a hacer alguien como el molestándolas?

Son las 22:30 PM. 23:15. 00:00 AM.

Al dar las doce, llegó el grupo que ocuparía el escenario. Durante los minutos previos, Lysander se había divertido conversando con cualquier persona conocida que se le cruzara, pero debía dejarlas ir al rato, ya que cogían a sus parejas para bailar.

La banda toco tonadas escuchadas en la radio de los magos. Lysander las conocía bien, siempre las oía en el verano, pero luego comenzaron a tocar melodías desconocidas. Tal vez eran más antiguas. O quizás, pero ahí fue cuando Lysander volvió a revisar la hora. 3:30 AM.

Entre el bullicio, se abrió paso entre los alocados estudiantes que aún sin conocer la música que oían, saltaban y gritaban animosamente. Se movió hasta el primer ventanal, para observar hacia los jardines. Tal vez vería a Hagrid por allí, lo iría a visitar y lo llevaría a dar un paseo por el Bosque. Emocionante.

El ventanal iluminaba todo el salón en penumbra. La luz lunar, ligeramente azulina, permitía ver el brillo de los adornos y los vestidos de las chicas. Pero junto a la ventana, había un brillo mucho mayor. Era pacífico, y observaba con dos finas manos pegadas al vidrio. El cabello color miel, que se distinguía a la luz, un buen poco más por debajo de los hombros, estaba ondeando al viento que entraba por la ventana. Que helado el viento que entraba.

Lysander quiso acercarse. Era como una fuerza que lo atraía hacia ella. Ya estaba a pocos pasos, y entonces ella se volteó.


	4. Nueva velada

Velada de ensueño

Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo, ojalá les guste…me tarde un poco porque no había tenido tiempo para subir, pero aquí está. ¡Saludos!

**Nueva velada **

La luz que provenía de la luna, también irradiaba de los ojos de la chica. O así lo vio Lysander. Ella lo miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, para volver a girarse hacia la ventana, ondeando su melena miel, debido al viento. A esas alturas, Lysander también se encontraba en la ventana, observando, a su lado.

Tenía que hablarle.

-Eh…tú eres la chica de…-comenzó.

-El bosque, ¿Te acuerdas?- le recordó ella en tono cortés y jovial.

-Sí, por supuesto. El estúpido…de mi hermano estaba molestando a tu hermana menor.- se explicó el.

-Sí… ¿Y cual es tu nombre? Si salvaste a mi hermana, al menos debería saber tu nombre.- le interrogó ella.

-Lysander… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Madeleine. Mis amigos me llaman Madd, o Maddie.

-Maddie. Es un nombre muy bonito.- le dijo el y ella le volvió a sonreír. Lysander no lo había notado…pero el también estaba sonriendo.- A mí me llaman…Lysander.- dijo y ella rió. Lysander se sintió a gusto con ello.- Aunque, hoy la loca de Halley, me ha llamado "Lysan".

-Vaya, es muy creativa. Me cae muy bien.

-¿La conoces?- dijo Lysander, curioso.

-Pues…nos hemos visto algunas veces.

- Nunca me lo había comentado…comienzo a creer que su memoria falla.

- No la culpes, a todos se nos olvidan las cosas.

-Ya lo creo que sí. Oye… ¿Y donde está tu pareja?

-Eh, bueno, yo…

-Vamos, confiésalo.

-Bien, mi pareja me dejo plantada.

- Que gran actitud. – dijo Lysander en tono irónico.

-Sí…lo peor es que…estuvo toda una semana junto a mí, engañándome, de que me quería y todas esas estupideces, y me invitó al baile. Obviamente yo acepté, demasiado ciega para haberme dado cuenta de que jugaba conmigo. Hoy no ha ido a buscarme, y llegué aquí pensando que tal vez se atrasó, y lo veo con varias chicas más…

-Se parece a alguien que conozco.

-No, no es Lorcan, sino que es su amigo. Lucas.

-Ah, otro imbécil. Y de los buenos.

-Ja,ja,ja. Luego de eso, se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura, y me acercó al grupo. Entonces comenzó a tratarme como una de sus "fans", y dijo que estaba loca por el, y que dulce actitud tenía al admirar a alguien que no alcanzaría. Nunca lo creí de el. Se había mostrado tan…educado y fiel, que era difícil creerlo. Eso me pasa por distraída.

-No te preocupes por eso, a todos nos pasa. No tienes porque estar mal por un idiota como él.

-Lo sé. Que raro…- dijo ella con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué es raro?- dijo Lysander sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-Me resultó muy fácil contarte todo esto. Apenas te conozco…de seguro haz de tener muchas personas que te quieren, te ves muy confiable. Así lo demuestras.

Lysander calló. Que alguien le dijera eso, lo alegraba muchísimo. Había algo que estaba mal. ¿Cómo era posible que encontrara una chica y más aún le cayera bien, en un día?

Tampoco le quiso responder a los segundo, porque él sabía que no tenía muchos amigos. Todos lo tenían calificado en la categoría de "extravagante", ya saben porqué. Contaba con Ted, y Halley, los demás eran compañeros de clase, pero aún así podrían tomarse como sus "amigos".

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu hermano, con los de primero?- esa pregunta lo hizo salir de su pensamiento y despertó.

-No sé, la verdad. Está completamente loco. Rituales de él, molestar por diversión, yo que sé…nunca he logrado comprender a mi gemelo.

-¿Son gemelos?

-¿A que no sabías?

-Es que no lo demuestran. Son bastante distintos.

-Sí, eso es verdad… aún así lo somos. Lorcan y Lysander. Lysander y Lorcan. Y también Halley.

-Wow…

-¿Y tú tienes solo una hermana, no es así?

- Sí. Ignaceé…somos sólo dos.

-Que nombre más interesante. ¿Es francés?

- ¡Sí! Su nombre y el mío lo son. Mi padre nació en Francia, y quería conservar la tradición. Mi madre es inglesa.

-¿Y cual es todo tu nombre?

-¿Es necesario que te lo diga?

-Considerando que esa fue la pregunta…sí. Si quieres.

- Es Madeleine Émilee Aimiere Robson.

-¡Largísimo!

-¿A que sí? Por eso no me gusta decirlo siempre, es demasiado largo. ¿Y el tuyo cual es?

-Lysander Phil Scamander Lovegood…

- Lovegood… mi tía, que prácticamente no lo es, conocía a una chica llamada Luna Lovegood.

-Mi madre.

- Wow, ¿Qué pequeño es el mundo, no?

-Sí…muy pequeño.- Dijo el y le sonrió.

Impresionante. Era la primera vez que alguien no le hacía a un lado por saber quienes eran su familia. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien…

-¿Quieres…bailar?

- ...claro. – dijo ella sonriendo.

Lysander tomó su mano. Ambos estaban conmocionados. Madeleine nunca había salido con un chico. Lysander nunca había conocido a alguien como ella.

Madeleine disfrutó el momento en que tomó su mano. ¿Era posible que alguien llegue tan rápido? Esto era cosa de Dios.

Iban a empezar a bailar una canción rápida, pero comenzó la música lenta.

Uno, dos, tres…Uno, dos tres… ¡Ninguno tenía conocimientos en vals! Pero juntos pudieron bailar. Como todos.

Al terminar la velada, ambos salieron a dar un paseo al lago.

-¿Fue una linda noche, no? – le preguntó ella.

- Hermosa. Fue fantástico.- dijo el extasiado.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo? – dijo ella bajando el tono de su voz.

- Claro. Lo que quieras.

- Nunca pensé en que encontraría a alguien como tú. De verdad me caes muy bien…y créeme que a pesar de que acabo de conocerte, ya te tengo cariño.

-Vaya cosas que dices… ¿lo dices en serio?- no lo podía creer.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso me ves como mentirosa?- dijo ella insultada.

- No, obvio que no, pero…

-¿Pero…?

-Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así.

-No te creo. Eres un gran chico, miles de chicas andarían arrastradas por ti.

-En serio. La mayoría de las chicas se burlan de mí, o simplemente ni se acercan. Creen que soy algo… distinto.

Para mi eres normal.

-Me alegra saberlo.- dijo el y el sonrió.

- ¡5:30!

-¿Qué sucede con eso?

- Es hora de irme. Si mi hermana no me encuentra, se alarmará y quizás que haga.

-¿De veras tienes que irte? Quizás podrías quedarte un rato más.

-Sí, de veras… yo tampoco quisiera irme, ha sido una velada maravillosa junto a ti, pero ya sabes…

-Sí, mejor, ve. Yo también tengo que ver a Halley, a ver que tal su cita.

- ¡Entonces apresúrate! No querrás que un vil roba-hermanas le haga daño.

- Eso haré. – se rió. – Bueno…

-Cuídate. Nos veremos mañana temprano. – dijo ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca le había resultado tan fácil tratar con un chico. Había algo extraño allí, Madd estaba segura.

Lysander la siguió con la mirada hasta que la vio entrar al castillo.

La Luna comenzaba a ocultarse. El sol jugaba a las escondidas, para ganarle el puesto a la Luna. Halley.


	5. Pequeña problema

Me demoré en subir...mas de floja nada más, porque el capítulo estaba, tengo hasta el 8 xD y no lo subos por olvidadiza. Ojalá les guste. ¡Besos y saludos!

Amy.

**Pequeño problema**

Entró a trompicones al castillo, tropezándose con cualquiera que se le cruzara, y por supuesto, golpeando y empujando mucha gente. Buscó a Halley en el salón. En la escalera. Cerca de los baños.¿Donde estaba ésta chica?

Ya eran las seis de la mañana. En más o menos dos horas más, _quizás_ los alumnos se estuvieran levantando. ¿Que más podría pensar? Había de suponer que la pequeña escurridiza, estaría dentro de la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

En el camino se encontró con Lorcan.

-¿Oye, has visto a Hall?- le preguntó Lysander.

-Andaba por ahí llorando. Ni que me la cruce denuevo.- le respondió con indiferencia.

-¿Como eres capaz de pasar junto a tu hermana menor, y ni siquiera ayudarla?

-Ni que me la cruce.- repitió.

-Imbécil.

Lorcan siguió su camino murmurando algo como "idiota".

Como no quedaba más remedio, Lysander se dirigió a la Torre de Ravenclaw. Entro a la habitación, donde dormían todos sus compañeros. Sí que había tardado buscando a Halley.

Le costó un poco conciliar el sueño, ya que en parte estaba muy emocionado por todo lo que le había sucedido, y otra parte de el estaba preocupada por Hall. El cansancio libró la batalla.

Despertó sumamente cansado, y miró su reloj de muñeca. 11:30 AM. Por suerte era Domingo.

Volvió a buscar a Halley, pero ésta, otra vez no daba pistas.

Decidió ir a preguntarle a Hagrid a ver si la había visto corretear por allí cerca.

-¿Quien?- vociferó la gruesa voz de Hagrid detrás de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Hagrid. Lysander.

- Ah, pasa, chico.- dijo abriendole la puerta con una tetera en la otra mano.

-He de adivinar que…- comenzó el semigigante.

-¡Con que ahí estabas! – dijo Lysander hacia su hermana, que estaba sentada comodamente en una silla del comedor de Hagrid.

-Sí...-respondió ella quedamente.

-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todo el Castillo, anoche y hoy.

-Sí, es que…ayer…

-Lorcan dijo que estabas llorando.

-¿Eso dijo?

-Sí, ¿no es verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Yo llorando…já.- dijo altaneramente.

-Chicos creo que mejor los dejo, solos, ¿bien?- les interrumpió Hagrid. Ambos asintieron.

-Y bien. ¿Está entre tus planes, contarme la verdad?

-¡Está bien, lo haré! Lo que sucedió es que Peter fue a buscarme, iba todo bien en el baile y todo perfecto. – dijo aún enfurruñada.

-¿Y…?

- Estabamos bailando a eso de las 1:30, y de un momento a otro se nos ha acercado una chica de Slytherin, que siempre compite conmigo y me maltrata.- continuó ahora con un tono lastimero, y haciendo falsos pucheros.- Entonces, ella se acercó, y dijo: _"Fantástico, buena idea pasar la noche con ella, mientras me esperas. Ahora llegó nuestro momento, Peter".-_ imitó con voz fingida. Parecía como si Hall estuviera contando un cuento para niños.- Y en eso, ¡ella lo besó! ¡Y el se ha ido con ella! Claro, después volvió pidiendome disculpas y diciendo que _"¡Esa mujer me engatuso! ¡No me pude zafar de ella!"_

-¿Eso era?

-¿Cómo que "_eso era_"? – repitió imitando mi timbre de voz.

-Pues…pensé que…ya, no, olvídalo.- Lysander se figuraba que, tal desaparición se debía a una situación aún mayor. Quizás el chico decía la verdad, quien sabe. Pero no era razón para que Halley se escondiera horas y horas.

Halley se había cruzado de brazos, y no emitió palabra.

-Vamos, tal vez el chico tenía razón. Somos magos.

-¿Y eso que? Las faltas de los hombres no las cubre la magia.

- No me refiero a eso, sino a que tal vez esa chica de verdad lo engatusó…o tal vez tiene un gran poder persuasivo.

- Confiaré en ti esta vez.

-¿Y de verdad lloraste?

- No.

-Suéltalo.

-No.

- Ya, sé que no quieres admitirlo, por creerte que eres fuerte y esas cosas, pero soy tu hermano, dímelo.

-No. Te estoy diciendo que no, ¿Acaso no me crees?

-Sí te creo. ¿Por qué Lorcan me ha dicho que llorabas?

-¿Desde cuando le crees a ese idiota?

-Buen argumento. ¿Qué hacías todas las horas que no estuviste?

- Mmm… para comenzar, subí a los baños, allí me quede un par de horas, enojada. Y no lloré. Luego de eso, bajé, porque era muy estúpido quedarse allí encerrada. No soy una chica como todas, ya lo sabes.- dijo riendose.- Entonces me encaminé hasta aquí. Hagrid me dio una merienda, y al rato me fui a la Sala Común. ¿Algún otro detalle?

- Estoy satisfecho.

- Pues bien. ¿Ahora, quieres ir a practicar quidditch conmigo?

- A eso no me podría negar.

-¡Sí! Pero, espera, espera, espera. Aún tienes que recibir el té que te dará Hagrid…y esos…bollos.

- ¿En serio debo hacerlo?

Ella lo observó con mirada asesina. Lysander bufó de resignación.

Al no oír mas ruido, Hagrid regresó.

-¿Todo solucionado?

-¡Todo!- dijeron Lysander y Hall al unísono.

Aceptaron el desayuno que Hagrid les dio, y pasaron un rato agradable comentando el próximo partido. Hufflepuff vs Slytherin. Halley estaba en el equipo de Hufflepuff. Era cazadora, y una de las más buenas. Por otro lado, estaba Lorcan, que se pavoneaba de ser "el mejor guardián". En realidad, lo era, pero no era necesario que lo dijera a cada momento. Lysander no jugaba en el equipo, simplemente porque no le atraía meterse en eso, pero si era buen jugador. Lysander esperaba que Hufflepuff derrotara a Slytherin esta vez. O todas las demás.

Luego de ir a buscar sus escobas a sus habitaciones correspondientes, bajaron alegremente al Campo de Quidditch. Hacía un día luminoso, y con el sol brillando fuertemente sobre ellos. Halley se había soltado el cabello, por lo que aparentaba ser mas largo. Mientras corría se agitaba su platinada y rubia melena, que daba mas destellos de luz con el sol, que como de costumbre.

Al entrar al campo estaba vacío. Se pusieron en sus puestos, y soltaron la snitch. A ver quien la cogía primero.

-¡Sabes que te ganaré! – le gritó Lysander a Hall de un lado a otro.

- Te apuesto a que no. – le dijo ella.

Lysander se estaba acercando a la pequeña bolita luminosa, en cuanto vió que habían mas estudiantes entrando al campo. Eran de Gryffindor, y al parecer el equipo y unos cuantos más. Y en eso, la vió.

Allí estaba ella, con su melena miel brillando al sol, como la de Halley. Se veía totalmente diminuta desde altura, pero creía estar seguro de que ella de por sí, también no era muy alta.

Madeleine entró al campo. Pudo distinguir dos bultos negros, voladores. Cuando los analizó bien, notó que uno de ellos era Halley Scamander, y el otro era…Lysander.

-Bien equipo, vamos a comenzar con las pruebas. Aimiere, Berger y Crux, son los primeros. – dijo la capitana del equipo. -¡Hey! ¡Aimiere! ¡Despierta!

- ¿Eh? ¿Ah? ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo totalmente desconcertada. Había estado demasiado concentrada viendo como el cabello marrón ondeaba en el viento.

-He dicho que pases a hacer la prueba. Así como vamos, tendrías que estar muchísimo más despierta para ser cazadora.

-Lo siento mucho. No me había dado cuenta. Voy.- dijo saliendo de su meditación, y dirigiendose mas adentro en el campo.

Mientras tanto, Lysander había seguido mirándola, y no se dio cuenta, que la rápida de Halley ya se había apoderado de la snitch.

-¡Eso! ¡Te he ganado!

-Scamanders, por favor, les pediría si pueden bajar ya, tenemos pruebas y entrenamiento hoy…- les indicó la capitana interrumpiendo a Hall.

-Claro, no hay problema. – dijo Lysander totalmente calmado.

Ambos bajaron, y se fueron a las graderías. Desde allí contemplaron las pruebas.

Berger y Crux eran buenos bateadores. Seguro serían elegidos. Pero Madd…


	6. Apuesta

Apuesta

Acá el siguiente cap.! Espero les guste…

El capítulo anterior lo tuve que editar, porque se me pasaron errores de redacción. Pido disculpas por eso, espero no lo hayan notado.

¡Gracias a los que leen!

Amy.

**Apuesta **

Había chocado incontables veces. Algo la perturbaba. Así fue la última vez:

-Aimiere, mira hacia delante, no te preocupes por los jugadores de atrás, ¡AIMIERE!- gritó la capitana y todo se oscureció para Maddie.

Lysander y Hall bajaron a la siga del equipo.

-¿Crees se encuentre bien?- dijo Berger.

-No, tarado, ¿cómo crees que va a estar bien? ¡La ha golpeado una bludger!- le dijo Hall en tono irritado.

-No se peleen, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. – dijo la capitana.

-¿Podemos cooperar?- preguntó Lysander.

-Sí, claro, claro. Vamos, levántenla.

La oscuridad se desvaneció.

-Madd…

-Ya vi la bludger, sí… la voy a esquivar, no te preocupes…- dijo ella media dormida.

-Madd, ya no estás en el campo de quidditch.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Dónde han dejado mi escoba? No recuerdo haberla traído. ¡Quizás alguien me la ha robado…!

-Maddie, estás en la enfermería.- le dijo su hermana.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo levantándose de la camilla y abriendo bastante los ojos.

No podía ver mucho, debido a eso debía abrir más los ojos para lograr enfocar. Se veian unas sombras de colores rojos y negros… ¿Quiénes eran?

Logró distinguir a su hermana menor. Se veía bastante preocupada. Luego siguió mirando… ¡Que difícil era reconocerlos!

Le pareció ver unos ojos plateados y brillosos. Esos ojos ya los había visto una vez… ¿De quién eran? Intentaba reconocer, pero su mente todavía no estaba recuperada para procesarlo bien. No importaba, ya que los ojos eran bellísimos y se quedo con la mirada fija hacia ellos.

-Scamander, te está mirando a ti. – dijo un chico de Gryffindor.

-¿Lysan o yo?- preguntó la ingenua Hall.

-Lysander, claro.- dijo la hermana de Madd.

¡Eureka! Ese era el nombre del chico de los bellos ojos. Lysander…sí, había estado con el ayer. Todos los recuerdos del día anterior se vinieron a su mente. Ahora podía reconocer a todos los que estaba alrededor de la cama. Estaba Halley Scamander, Lysander, tres chicos del equipo, la capitana, y su hermana Ignaceé.

-¿Maddie? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Ignaceé.

Maddie no quería responder. No sabía que decir luego de lo que dijeron sobre a quién estaba mirando. Al parecer todos creían que Madd estaba pasando por un momento de… ¿pérdida de memoria? No, eso no, porque había hablado del quidditch. Tal vez pensaron que todavía no podía pensar bien luego del golpe.

-Chicos, dejen dormir a esta niña, por favor, salgan de aquí. – se oyó decir a Madame Pomfrey a lo lejos.

-Si, Madame Pomfrey, ya vamos…- dijeron algunos, y fueron saliendo de la habitación.

¡Qué pasada había tenido Madd ese día! Lysander tenía deseos de encontrarse con ella aquella tarde, pero sus deseos fueron frustrados por ese…accidente.

Al día siguiente, se decidió a ir a verla. No sabía que diría ella…pero tenía que saber de ella.

-Señora Pomfrey, ¿puedo pasar?

-Oh, claro, Lysander. Pasa, pasa. – le dijo ella. Por lo general los profesores y funcionarios del castillo eran muy condescendientes con el. Quizás porqué.

Lysander entró, y se acercó a la cama que estaba cerrada con cortinas. Tal vez Madd estaba dormida. Sólo se acercó, quería verla aunque sea una vez.

Corrió un poco la cortina y ella se volteó.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy…yo, Lysander.

- ¿Lysander? ¡Hola!

-¿Me reconoces?

-¿Tanto te crees que me afectó el golpe?- dijo con aire ofendido.

- Pues…no lo sé, ayer parecías totalmente desconcertada.

-Ah...Sí… yo…

-Dime la verdad. ¿Ayer estabas cuerda o no?- Lysander tenía un gran poder persuasivo. Puede que algo en su voz, o algo que el no notaba, pero siempre lograba sacar la verdad a las personas.

-La verdad…la verdad…la verdad, sí… la verdad, ¿De veras quieres que te la diga?

Lysander se encogió de hombros. Eso era un sí.

-Estaba cuerda. Suena muy extraño y gracioso.

-Bastante.- dijo el con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué no reconocías a nadie, y luego te quedaste muda?

-Al principio no reconocí a nadie. Veía…sombras. Pero luego reconocí a mi hermana y a…bueno, luego de eso…-se quedo callada superada por sus emociones. También se sonrojo, por cierto. No le podía contar a Lysander lo de "reconocí unos bellos ojos gris platino…". Decidió decirle otra cosa, algún día se lo contaría sin duda. – Em… luego de eso, no entendía bien, entonces no podía responderles.

-Ah…creo que hay algo más que eso.

¡Como lo sabe! No es un lee mentes, eso lo sabía, pero… ¡Era un lío!

-Te pusiste nerviosa. – le dijo el con voz afable.

-…algún día te lo diré.

-Si así lo prefieres, está bien. – le dijo el, y ella se sorprendió de que no siguiera interrogándola. -¿Cuándo vuelves a clases?

-Mañana, si Dios me acompaña y salgo de aquí…

-Eso espero.

- Sí, ya no me duele tanto el golpe en la cabeza, y bueno mi mano…es un caso aparte.

-¿También?

Ella asintió y le mostró la mano. Huesos quebrados.

-Bueno…creo que es hora de irme.- dijo Lysander, porque miró a la ventana y ya oscurecía. – Nos veremos pronto.

-No te vayas aún.

-Dime.

-No, sólo quería que te quedaras un rato más.

-¿Y porqué?

-Porque…me gusta tu compañía. ¿No es eso algo válido?

-Por supuesto que sí. – dijo el sonriendo otra vez…como muchas en esa tarde.

-Venga, entonces quédate. – le sonrió también ella.

- Claro.- dijo el, y se asomó un brillo especial por sus ojos. Madd se preguntó que sería… -Y ya que me quedo contigo un rato más… ¿Quisieras hablar de algo?

-Sí.-le dijo ella muy alegre.- Cuéntame más sobre tu vida. Y sobre ti.

- ¿Qué te podría decir? Mi nombre es…Lysander Scamander Lovegood. Vivo en Londres con mis padres, y mis dos hermanos. Mi gemelo Lorcan, es un idiota. Halley es una chica fantástica. Mis padres son…

- Tus padres son geniales.- le arrebató la frase.

-No los conoces.

- ¡Pero he leído sobre ellos! Han tenido aventuras fantásticas y exóticas, de seguro tu madre tiene muchas experiencias por contar.

- Te aseguro que no te agradarían.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

- Te apuesto algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez… ¿ser mi esclavo de por vida? – el la miró con expresión extraña y divertida. Qué ocurrencia mas original, pero era gracioso escucharlo de ella. – Sí, es muy cruel, no lo soportarías. – el rió.- Ya entonces…todos tus cromos de magos a que sí me agradarán tus padres. Si pierdo, y me caen totalmente nefastos, yo te daré todos los míos.

- Apuesta aceptada.

-Trato hecho. – dijo ella ofreciéndole la mano y estrechándosela. Eso se sentía bien. Sintió algo…extraño. Y agradable.

Lysander también sintió lo mismo.

Se escuchó un barullo afuera. Luego el altavoz mágico que decía: _"Atención a todos los estudiantes, sean convocados al Gran Comedor, para la ceremonia de recuento de puntos del Torneo de los Tres Magos". _

-Será mejor que bajes ya.- le apremió ella.

- No quisiera.

-Vamos, sé que te divertirás con los demás.

-Tú sabes que yo no…

-Sí, bueno lo sé. Quisiera estar ahí. No estarías tan solo.

-Quisiera que estuvieras. – el dijo con una voz entristecida.

-Lo siento. Pero no puedo bajar así, Madame Pomfrey me haría un maleficio. Anda, baja. Te aseguro que Halley te estará esperando.

- Cuídate…

-Igual tú. Nos veremos mañana, ¿si?

- Y nada lo cambiará. –le dio un beso en la mejilla, como despedida. – Adiós, distraída.

- ¡¿Pero cómo que distraída?!- chilló, cuando el ya se alejaba por entre las camillas. -¡Lysander Scamander, te estoy hablando! ¡Como se te ocurre…!

- ¡Nos veremos mañana…!- le gritó el desde fuera.

Y allí entre risa y rabia se quedó murmurando Maddie. Lysander le agradaba.

Y mucho.


	7. Atardecer egipcio

Atardecer egipcio

**Atardecer egipcio **

-¡A que no te adivinas quien salió de la enfermería!- dijo una voz muy alegre.

-Mmmm…me preguntó quien será esa pequeña molestia que salió de la enfermería… mmm…-dijo Lysander en tono bromista.

-¿Con que soy una molestia? Bien. Gracias. Ha sido un gusto conocerte, Scamander.- dijo ella y se dio media vuelta.

-¡Hey no! ¿De verdad te crees todo?

-Sé que bromeas, Lysan. – saltó otra vez con tono alegre.

-Lysan…- murmuró con molestia.

-¡Lysander! Es que es tan largo tu nombre, y los sobrenombres extraños.

-Te salió poético. Ven, vamos al viaducto.

-A…¿al viaducto dijiste?

-Sí. Viaducto.- repitió con aire decidido. Ese era su lugar favorito.

-Ah…¿seguro?

-¿No quieres ir?

-No es que…

-¿Te da miedo?

¿Cómo adivinaba? Se preguntó Madd.

-Eh…sí. Vértigo irracional.

- No te preocupes, yo estaré allí.

-Confiaré en ti. Pero iré solo si me respondes todo lo que te pregunte. – dijo haciendo ademán en la palabra "todo".

-Perfecto.

Y partieron hacia allá.

-¿Te arrepientes?- dijo el cuando ya habían llegado al viaducto.

-N...No. – hicieron silencio.- Bueno sí me da miedo. Pero sigo. ¡Camina ya!

-Muy valiente de tu parte.

Llegaron a la mitad. Estaba muy vacío. Era un dulce tarde de invierno.

-¿Por qué le temes?

-¿A qué?- le dijo ella extrañada.

- A esto.

-¿Sabes que las fobias o miedos patológicos son irracionales?

-Sí, pero eso se crea por algo,¿no?

-Dejame ver…oh sí. Cuando era chiquita, estabamos mirando por un puente con Ignaceé. Papá y mamá estaban atrás tomando fotos, y nosotras jugando. Se nos ocurrio intentar subirnos a la baranda del puente para ver como se veía. Fue una mala idea.

-No me digas, ¿te caiste guarda abajo?

- No, claro que no, no estaría aquí. Eran miles de metros de altura. Mis padres lograron sostenerme antes de que me resbalara totalmente. Pero cuando me iba a caer vi todo hacia abajo…y desde ahí no puedo mirar desde altura.

-Impresionante.

-Ahora tú cuéntame algo.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-No sé, algo interesante.

- ¿Quisieras oir sobre las expediciones?

- Eso parece ser interesante.

-Bueno… vamos a viajar a Egipto.

-Pirámides. Faraones.

-Y criaturas mágicas.

-Fascinante.

- Fue hace… cinco años más menos. Mamá quería unas vacaciones, pero verás, que es obvio que vacaciones para ella significa una nueva expedición. En Egipto, se encontraba como sabes el último Fénix. Mamá y Papá querían al menos tomarle una fotografía antes de que este…expirara de verdad. Hacía muchísimo calor allá, y bueno no es todo pirámides como tal vez te imaginas, claro las hay, como patrimonio, pero también hay una civilización como la nuestra.

-Wow. Yo pensé que aún había sólo arena.

-No, claro que no. – dijo el riendo. – En fin, llegamos allá y Papá se adentró en un terreno, para buscarlo. Claro que con nosotros a su siga. Estuvimos varios días buscando, y totalmente secos, en el desierto. Hasta que un día, mamá casi tiene un accidente en una quebrada. Papá la sostuvo, pero…aún así quedó herida. No teníamos pociones ni nada para curar en ese momento y a papá se la había caido la varita.

-Que pasada.

-Mala suerte, dirás.

-Puede ser. Continúa.

-Entonces,¿Dónde ibamos?

-En que tu mamá quedó herida.

-Ah, sí. Entonces, se oyó el cantar de un ave. Es realmente precioso. ¿Has oido cantar un Fénix, Madd?

-No, nunca.

-Algún día te mostraré uno para que lo oigas.

- ¡Genial! Te lo cobraré mas adelante.

-Claro. Luego del canto, se aproximaba la colorada ave. Se pusó cerca de nosotros, y derramó sus cristalinas lágrimas sobre las heridas de mi madre.

-Y al momento se…

-Regeneró la piel y se arreglaron los huesos.

- Fantástico. ¿Le tomaron la fotografía?

-Sí, por supuesto. Mamá la tiene enmarcada y todo, en el salón.

-Ja,ja,ja. Ya quisiera verlo.

-Tal vez. Y esa fue una expedición. Después le exijimos a mamá que nos dejara libres, aunque ella y papá siguieron buscando mas criaturas egipcias. ¿Sabes? Entraron con Hall a una pirámide muy antigua, y querían encontrar una esfinge. De hecho, la encontraron. Por suerte dormida.

-¡Es muy interesante!

-Sí…es fantástico poder viajar a lugares así.

-Ya lo creo.

- ¿Quisieras viajar?

-¡Sí! Sólo he viajado de Francia a Londres y Londres Francia.

-Wow… algún día podrás salir a conocer el mundo. Y tienes que fijarte en muchas cosas, siempre hay cosas que llaman la atención… o que no notas.

-Sí…

-Por ejemplo, ¿Te has detenido a mirar alguna vez el sorprendente reflejo del sol, que se esconde por entre aquellas montañas hacia allá, mira…?

-No quiero ver.

-¿Por…?

-Tú ya lo sabes.

-Oh vamos. Es mirar al horizonte.

- Estoy en altura. De veras amaría mirar, pero sería mejor si lo miraramos desde abajo.

-Ven, te prometo que no te sucederá nada.- le dijo ofreciendole una mano.

Fue muy extraño…pero Maddie se sintió muy segura de confiar en él. Lysander la tomó de la mano y le sujetó los hombros, para que ella se sintiera segura. Madd se afirmó en la baranda muy firme.

-Relájate.

-No puedo.

-Mira al horizonte.

Ella lo hizo. Comenzó a concentrarse en lo que él le dijo. El sorprendente reflejo del sol…que se esconde tras…

-¿Ahora lo ves?

-El reflejo tras aquellas montañas…en el lago… es maravilloso.

-¿Cierto?

-Sí…- dijo ya despegandose de la baranda.- Lysander, sabes…

-¿Si?

- Es extraño, pero nunca había conocido una persona que viera las cosas como yo las veo. O al menos si no es así, me has enseñado a ver algo que…no todos se fijan. Es decir se fijan, pero nunca aprecian.

-Me alegro de que te haya agradado. Tú me agradas.

-Tú también me agradas mucho.

-¿Sabes también…que yo nunca había conocido, excepto por Ted que somos muy familiares, a alguien que no le importara quien soy?

-Eres Lysander.

-Scamander Lovegood.

-Es tiempo de que te dejes de tonterías, ¡tus padres son fascinantes!

-Pero tienen mala fama, mi madre es muy extraña y estrambótica…

- Aún así, fantástico. Ellos trabajan duro, Lysander. Se interesan por temas importantes. Por conocer más. Para darnos conocimiento, su trabajo es muy sacrificado. Y aprecian las cosas. Por eso tú eres así. Imagínate…fueras alguien como… cualquier idiota de esos, que andan con filas de chicas tras ellos.

-Sería…¿normal?

-¡No! ¿Porque todo el mundo se esfuerza en ser normal? ¿Acaso no se puede ser diferente? Mira, serías un chico descarado, con pocos sentimientos, e incapaz de apreciar la belleza que me acabas de mostrar.

-Buen punto.

- Gracias. Sigue siendo como eres.- le dio una palmada rapida en el brazo.- Que no te importe que te digan los demás. Ahora, ¿vamos a cenar? ¡Ya oscurece!

-Vamos, camina, que te caerás al precipicio.

-Ya lo superé.- dijo ella caminando hacia la salida.


End file.
